LA CIUDAD FANTASMA
by Holly Motto
Summary: Parecía ser noche común de dia de brujas, cuando algo sorprendente paso, el encuentro con espíritus del mas haya, les haría pensar a Yugi y sus amigos que hubiera sido mejor, quedarse en casa que irse de fiesta en noche brujas


"**LA CIUDAD FANTASMA"**

**CAPITULO: "LOS JINETES"**

Parecía ser un dia tradicional de noche de brujas, los adornos en las calles, los disfraces en las vitrinas, todo parecía común, aunque en esa noche de brujas, iba a suceder algo que cambiaria la vida de Yugi y sus amigos para siempre…

- ¿Yugi viejo como estas?...

Joey y Tristan entraron a la casa tienda luego que el pequeño pelirrojo, les abriera, llevaban cargando unos paquetes, ambos habían sido los encargados de comprar los disfraces para la fiesta que daría Kaiba en su mansión, extraño que a los 5 los invitara. Contando que a Joey lo detestaba, a Tea la aborrecía, a Tristan…ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, a Yugi lo discriminaba por su estatura y a Yami lo odiaba por ganarle siempre en los duelos…

- ¿Lograron conseguir mi traje de bailarina?...-pregunto Tea con toda la ilusión que sentía de poder usar ese trajecito…ambos chicos empalidecieron un poco…

- Iré por refrescos…-dijo Yugi sabiendo que ahí se iba a formar una batalla campal de una enojada Tea y de unos nerviosos Joey y Tristan

- ¿Verdad que lo consiguieron amigos?

Pregunto la castaña emocionada, todos se habían citado en casa de los pelirrojos, para ponerse su disfraz y marcharse rumbo a la fiesta. La castaña llego temprano para esperar a sus amigos, con solo la idea de que su sueño de ser bailarina, al menos en disfraz fuera cumplido…

- Bueno Tea, veras…-comenzó Joey jugando un poco con sus manos…-como sabrás algunos trajes ya estaban reservados, desde hacia meses no?…

- Como el mió, donde esta mi traje de faraón…-apareció el mayor de los pelirrojos, bajando las escaleras y llegando con los chicos, había estado en su cuarto, con la excusa de que se duchaba, todo para huirle a una acosadora castaña…

- Aquí tienes Yami…-dijo Joey dándole una bolsa con el traje dentro…

- _Arigato_…-Yami solo tomo el paquete y se fue a probárselo…

- ¿Y por que el si obtuvo el traje que quería?...-pregunto la castaña con mirada asesina…

- Lo reservo a principios de año…-dijo Joey con gotitas…

- ¿Y que traje me trajeron?, espero que no sea de sirvienta otra vez, por que los aniquilo…-dijo amenazando a ambos chicos, ya que el año pasado ese traje fue el que le habían llevado…

- No! es un traje diferente Tea…-dijo Tristan entregándole su paquete a la chica…

- ¿De que es?...-dijo ella solo mirando como sobre salía el color rojo de entre la bolsa…-¿no es de demonio verdad?...

- Para eso no necesitas traje, tú ya lo eres…

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...-ese comentario la hizo enojar…

- Mejor pruébatelo y luego nos gritas…- la chica resignada se fue al baño a probarse el trajecito que los chicos le habían conseguido…

- Chicos aquí tienen…-dijo el pelirrojo llegando con un vaso con jugo para cada uno…

- Viejo eres genial, tengo sed….- cada uno tomo su jugo de una sola vez…

- ¿Consiguieron algo para mi?...

Pregunto inocentemente, el no tenia traje especial que hubiera pedido, se conformaba con que el traje esta vez le quedara, ya que el año anterior tubo que solo ponerse el mantel de la mesa y ser fantasma, ya que su traje de hombre lobo, le quedo demasiado grande…

- Si viejo…aunque tenemos algo que decirte…-dijo Joey sacando el trajecito y de entre la bolsa sobresalían unas curiosas orejitas de Neko…

- Que hacen esas orejas ahí…-el chico se asusto…

- De eso quería hablarte…

- JOEY WHEELER…TRISTAN TAYLOR…-se escucho la voz de la castaña resonar por la casa…

- O.o…no le gusto el trajecito…-dijo Tristan con tono preocupado y tragando saliva…

- COMO SE ATREVIERON HACERME ESTO, PAR DE IDIOTAS…-la chica estaba furiosa…-SON UNOS BAKAS, VOY A MATARLOS…-se acerco a ambos queriendo alcanzar su cuello pero Yugi la detenía…-son unos idiotas, si no es traje se sirvienta es de zorra…

Dijo la chica con un trajecito de zorrita muy curioso, con su moño rosa en la cabeza y sus orejitas, el traje era de color rojo y lo único que se miraba de piel de la chica era su rostro ya que lo demás estaba dentro del curioso trajecito…

- Va contigo…-le dijo Joey, se mereció un zapatazo…la ropa que se quito la chica la llevaba en la mano, mala suerte para Joey…

- X-X…-Joey callo desmayado al ser golpeado por unos asesinos zapatos de plataforma…

- Yugi mejor te pruebas tu traje…-dijo Tristan dándole la bolsa al chico, el cual no estaba muy convencido, luego de las sorpresas que estaban dando ambos…

- Ya vine…

Dijo Yami modelando su trajecito de faraón, el cual era muy parecido al que uso en Egipto, solo que su capa era de color rojo, el faldín y la camisa era negro, aunque combinaba muy bien y se tallaba al cuerpo dejando sobresalir los músculos, muy bien formados de tan sexy faraón, además de que el faldín era algo corto mas de lo que uso en Egipto dejaban ver sus muy bien formadas piernas…

- Amón Ra…- Tea al verlo le salio sangre por la nariz de la impresión…

- Arigato, sabia que me quedaba bien….-dijo con orgullo, aunque al que le importaba ver y saber que disfrutaba al contemplarlo era a Yugi, lastima que no estaba en ese momento para presumirle su trajecito… se sentó aun lado de un desmallado Joey…-¿Tomando siesta?...

- Oye Joey vamos a probarnos los trajecitos…-dijo Tristan moviendo al rubio, el cual se despertó de una sola vez, solo un chichoncito sobresalía de su cabeza…

Momentos después que ambos se marchaban, justo cuando Tea iba hacer conversación con el sexy faraón que tenia frente a ella, aprecio Yugi…para su mala suerte…

- Santo Amón…-dijo Yami al ver a su hikari, y no tardo en salirle sangre por la nariz…

- Ra por que me haces esto….

Dijo mirando al cielo avergonzado, llevaba un trajecito de gatito, sus pantalones cortos estaban pegados a su cuerpo y dejaban ver sus muy bien formados glúteos, su camisita corta dejaba ver su abdomen en su cuello un cascabel y en su cabeza unas curiosas orejitas de neko…

- Hikari que sexy…-dijo Yami con dos ojos en forma de corazón, haciendo que el pobre de su hikari se sonrojara aun más…

- Ra aunque tú no te quedas atrás Yami…-le dijo el pelirrojo al ver al faraón de pie y ver sus muy bien torneados muslos sobre salir…

- Verdad que si, lo compre así, para ti…-le guiño el ojo, Yugi se sonrojo, Tea gruño un poco, interrumpieron el momento de ambos ya que iban llegando Joey y Tristan…

- Jajaja…-estallo Tea al ver que Joey iba con una estelita gris…-vaya no solo a mi me dieron un traje adecuado…-dijo burlándose del rubio, el cual llevaba un traje de perrito muy parecido al que lo obligo a ponerse Duke una vez…

- Te odio…-dijo el rubio entre dientes refiriéndose a Tristan, el cual llevaba un traje de baquero, con sus botas y sombrero se miraba muy bien, el pobre rubio no pudo obtenerlo, ya que le quedaba demasiado grande…

- Lo siento no tengo culpa de ser mas corpulento que tu…-dijo Tristan victorioso, era en situaciones así que agradecía levantar pesas cada mañana, y cada noche…

- Bien es hora de marcharnos o llegaremos tarde…-dijo Yami que de los 5 era el único junto con Tristan que estaban satisfechos con sus disfraces…

- Vamos en mi bebe….-dijo Joey saliendo de la casa y acariciando la carrocería de su camioneta…-¿no es hermosa?…como te amo linda…-todos miraban, como el chico le daba besitos a su auto, y tras la cabeza de los chicos aparecían muchas gotitas…

- Esta bien en honor a que Joey, esta vestido de perrito y Kaiba se va a burlar de el toda la noche, vamos en la camioneta del rubio…

- Oye gracias por el apoyo Tristan, no me acordaba del gato sarnoso y del hecho que siempre me ha dicho perro faldero…genial lo que me faltaba que ese gato pulgoso me amargue la noche…

- No se adelanten a los hechos…-dijo Yami mientras se metía al vehiculo apartando a Tea que quería ponerse en medio y estar a lado de Yami, como el faraón siempre le rehuia fue el quien iría en medio y estaría a lado de su hermoso y sexy neko hikari…

- Bien si ya estamos listos, vamos a la fiesta…

Dijo Joey arrancando el vehiculo, y marchándose de la casa, ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche y a esa hora apenas si la fiesta estaría comenzando, pero era mejor ser de los primeros, no seria la mala suerte que Kaiba les cancelara la invitación, conociendo el "Cariño" especial que sentía por los 5 y ser prácticamente obligado por Mokuba a invitarlos podría arrepentirse con la mas minima falta… como la tardanza…cosa que no soportaba Kaiba, también al reflexionar que habia invitado a la zorra de Tea, al perro de Wheeler, al desconocido de Tristan, al enano de Yugi, y a la momia de Yami, podrían llevarse la sorpresa de invitación cancelada, era mejor apresurarse…

- Vaya hay mucho moviendo…-dijo el rubio al parar en un semáforo, y mirar a muchas personas en las calles, aquella noche parecía dia, con el entusiasmo que estas personas demostraban, padres con sus hijos a pedir dulces o jóvenes disfrazados que iban a fiestas como ellos…

- Será una gran noche de brujas…-dijo Yugi mirando todo el entusiasmo que se notaba en la gente…

- Esta es mi primera noche de brujas…- dijo Yami mirando con los brazos cruzados toda aquella gente…

- Es cierto, Yami ya veras que te divertirás…-le dijo Yugi tomando una de las manos del faraón, y este le sonreía de forma sexy y el chico se sonrojaba…

- ¿Oigan les gustaría escuchar música?, seguramente habrá música terrorífica en la radio…-dijo Joey mientras encendía la radio y luego aceleraba un poco…-¿hey que tal si tomamos un atajo?...-dijo el rubio al llegar a un camino de 3 vías…- quiero sorprender al gano pulgoso, seguramente pensara que no vamos a llegar…-sonrió con malacia…

- Seguramente le dará gusto verte Joey, luego de ver el trajecito de perro faldero que llevas puesto…-le dijo Tea con toda la intención de molestar al rubio…

- Te odio…-dijo entre dientes, y la castaña sonrió triunfante…

- No te vayas a perder viejo…-le dijo Tristan, ya que esa era de las cualidades de su amigo, siempre tomaba atajos que los llevaba a extraviarse…

- Que poco confías en mí….-le dijo con mirada seria a su amigo…

Tomaron uno de esos 3 caminos, llegando a carretera abierta, donde lo único que habia a lado de las calles era bosque y maleza crecida, los faroles de las calles alumbraban el camino, habían pocos vehículos en aquella carretera era ideal para aumentar la velocidad…Joey acelero e igualo la velocidad de los vehículos que lo rebasaban…

- Esto no me gusta…-pensó Yugi al ver pocos vehículos y no reconocer aquella carretera…

- Oye que no llegamos a la mansión de Kaiba en 1 hora…ya han pasado 2 y aun no llegamos…-dijo Tristan mirando su reloj…

- Dios ya nos perdimos seguramente…-refuto Tea desde atrás, y eso hizo que Joey se pusiera más nervioso…

- ¿Y bien?...-protesto Tristan, mientras que Yami y Yugi solo miraban a sus amigos…

- Bueno les tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala cual quieren…-dijo el rubio con muchas gotitas…

- Habla de una vez Joey o esta zorra te va a matar…-dijo la castaña enojada por los rodeos…

- Bien elijare yo…la buena noticia es que veo las luces de un pueblo adelante…

- ¿Y la mala?...

- Que no tengo idea donde es, tengo hambre, hace frió y además ya se acabo el combustible…

- Oye esas son muchas malas noticias…-protestaron todos…

- Se les olvido mencionar otra cosa…que estamos perdidos…-dijo Yami con toda la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba…

- Que no sepa donde estamos, ni como se llama el pueblo, no significa que estemos perdidos…-sape de Tea…-auch…

- Chicos calma, pediremos indicaciones en ese pueblo, tal vez haya una estación de servicio…-dijo Yugi de la forma más serena que podía…

- Te dije que los atajos no eran buenos _baka_…-otro sape de Tristan…-(Pobre Joey quedo con muchos chichones de tanto sape)…

Llegaron aquel misterioso pueblo que habían divisado las luces de las avenidas y casas desde la distancia, pero al acercarse no habia ni una luz encendida, era muy extraño, ya que ni los faroles de las avenidas estaban funcionando…

- Dios…-un aire frió comenzó a soplar…

- Vamonos de aquí, este lugar me esta dando mucho miedo…-dijo Tea mientras se abrazaba a Yami, y este se soltaba de la forma mas sutil que pudo, para abrazar a Yugi…

- No podemos irnos ya casi no hay combustible…-refuto el rubio, a pesar de su determinación y voz segura, por dentro estaba temblando de miedo…-no podemos hacer nada, el combustible se agoto…-dijo Joey mientras ponía freno y el vehiculo se detenía…

- Genial nos hemos quedado en medio de la nada en una ciudad a oscuras…

- Quizás salieron por noche de brujas…-dijo Yugi de forma inocente…

- ¿Toda la ciudad?...no lo creo…-protesto Joey…

- Ra en verdad que es tétrico…-dijo Yami mientras que intentaba bajarse del vehiculo, luego de que luchaba con Tea que se habia sentado en su capa…

- Este lugar da miedo…-la chica mientras aprovechaba para aferrarse de Yami, y este solo gruñía queriéndose zafar del abrazo, pero la castaña tenia al faraón bien sujetado… (Esta tipa parece sanguijuela u.u)

- Será mejor que pidamos ayuda, en alguna casa debe haber alguien…

- En el museo se cuentan historias, terroríficas sobre una ciudad como esta…-dijo Yami mientras que todos comenzaban a caminar, y tocaban las puertas de algunas casas…

- ¿Terroríficas?...-mas excusas para abrazar al faraón, el faraón logro alejarse de Tea y abrazar a su hikari…

- Si me contaron una vez, que cuando te encuentras con una ciudad, que tienes luces en la lejanía, pero cuando estas en ella no ves nada encendido en esta ciudad, puedes encontrar la muerte…-Joey y Tristan se abrazaron, Yugi a Yami y Tea al brazo libre de Yami, aunque este quería huir de ella no podía, otra vez la castaña lo sujeto muy bien, para que no se le escapara…-También me han contado que se te pueden aparecer malos espíritus…pueden tomar cualquier forma agradable pero son la misma muerte y que si lo ves puede ser que sea lo ultimo que veas…

- Ya, Ya, Yami, como es que sabes eso?…-dijo Yugi con algo de miedo…

- En el museo donde trabajo las cuentan, ya sabes como es Marik de exagerado…

- ¿Entonces que hacemos?, dejamos de tocar puertas, nos vamos al auto, o descansamos y seguimos…

- Ahora que ya estamos pidiendo ayuda es mejor acabar, descansamos y luego continuamos ya que si no es así eso también, puede hacer enojar a los espíritus…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...-pregunto Joey con cara de espanto…

- Soy espíritu, y ya me estoy enojando, así que lo se…-caída estilo anime de todos…

- Bien entonces sigamos…

Pasaran las horas y no lograban hacer que les abrieran y una sola puerta, decidieron detenerse a descansar, se sentaron en la acera de una avenida, mientras recuperaban el aliento, habían caminado mucho, y el frió de la noche se hacia mas intenso, eso era lo único bueno de estar con el trajecito de zorra y perro, ya que como solo sus rostros quedaban descubiertos todo lo demás estaba resguardado del frió…

- Chicos me estoy congelando, y este lugar se pone mas tétrico…-dijo Tristan abrazándose a si mismo…

Luego algo los alerto, la campana de un reloj anunciando que resonaba anunciando la media noche, el sonido que producía era tan tétrico que llamaba a la muerte…

- Dios vamonos de aquí chicos…-pidió Joey, temblando un poco por el miedo que sentía…

- Joey si no te haz dado cuenta, estamos perdidos…-le dijo Yami de los 5 el era el mas sereno…

- ¿_Nani_?...-dijo el rubio con la piel crispada, mirando a todas partes estaba muy asustado…

- Lo único que podemos hacer es descansar aquí, y seguir tocando puertas…-dijo Yami con toda la naturalidad del mundo…

- ¿Y si nos sale la muerte?...

- La muerte no te sale….

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

- Por que ya me morí una vez y no me acuerdo haber visto a ninguna muerte…así que andando…

Justo cuando el faraón se puso de pie se comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de cascos de cabellos chocar contra el pavimento, todos voltearon a ver donde se producía el sonido, era extraño que a esas horas anduviera gente, y más por que no habían visto a nadie, aunque siendo noche de brujas seguramente se les hizo tarde en alguna fiesta…

- Ven la gente estaba en fiesta…

Dijo Tristan mientras veía la figura de 3 jinetes montados en sus cabellos en la lejanía, luego un viento aun mas frió comenzó a soplar, hasta los que tenían traje sintieron un escalofrió muy fuerte que congelaba las huesos……

- Dios esas personas dan escalofrió…-otra excusa para abrazar al faraón, aunque el estaba tan concentrado en sentir la presencia de aquellas figuras que no se la quito de encima, suerte para la chica…

- No cabe duda…-dijo el faraón mientras abría los ojos, ya que los habia tenido cerrados, sintiendo la energía de aquellos seres que cada vez se acercaban mas…-chicos, cuando estén cerca esas figuras, no las miren a los ojos…mantengan la cabeza baja, mirando cualquier otra cosa que no sea sus rostros…-pidió Yami seriamente…-y hay que aceptar cualquier cosa que ellos les den…-sugirió, y eso hizo que los chicos se les crispara mas la piel…

Las figuras no tardaron en estar frente a frente con los chicos, ellos tenían sus cabezas bajas como Yami sugirió, solo pudieron ver los cascos de los caballos, de los jinetes, el pelo de aquellos animales era negro…tan negro como la noche…

- ¿Qué hacen a esta hora viajeros?...-pregunto uno de ellos su voz se escuchaba muy normal, nada de tétrica ni fuera de lo normal…

- Nuestro auto se quedo sin gasolina, y buscamos estación de servicio…-contesto Yami muy seguro, era el único de los 5 que podía hacerlo los demás estaban tan asustados que la voz no salía de sus gargantas…

- Ya veo…-contesto otro de los 3 su voz se escuchaba mas suave al parecer era un niño…

- No deberían estar aquí, este lugar no es seguro…-dijo el ultimo su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca al parecer era el mas viejo de los 3…

- Si, nos marcharemos al amanecer…-contesto el faraón levantando la vista un poco solo para ver el pecho de los tipos, sin mirarles el rostro, podía ver el traje negro que llevaban los tipos, hacia recordar mucho al traje de los cazadores raros, aunque este que llevaban los sujetos era mas negro y tétrico hacia recordaba mas a la muerte…

- Eso es lo mejor, esta ciudad no es segura y menos a la media noche…

- Para que no se pierdan en esta oscuridad les regalamos nuestras velas…-dijo el mas joven dándole a Yami dos velas grandes y delgadas, el faraón las tomo con sus manos sin levantar la vista…

- Vayan a las fueras de la ciudad, ahí podrán descansar y cuando amanezca su auto los estará esperando…-dijo el segundo de los tipos, mientras ajustaba mas las riendas del caballo, Yami solo escucho el sonido del metal resonar en la mandíbula del animal…

- Márchense apenas amanezca…

Dijo el mayor haciendo que su caballo relinchara, mientras tomaba sus riendas y se marchaba, los demás lo siguieron, el faraón se mantuvo con la mirada baja, hasta que el casco de aquellos caballos ya no se escucho mas…

- Amón Ra ¿que fue eso?…-dijo Yugi apenas, luego de tanta impresión y miedo…

- Son almas en pena Yugi…

- ¿Qué habrán querido decir con que nos estaré esperando mi bebe?...-a Joey eso le pareció muy extraño contando que el tanque de gasolina estaba completamente vació…

- Es mejor no preguntar más…

Dijo el faraón mientras sostenía aquellas velas que les habían dado los tipos, eran largas y muy delgadas, distintas a las comunes además se sentían de una textura muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera tocado antes, pero el faraón sabia que debía de cuidarlas, presentía que esas velas encendidas les iban a ayudar a que no les pasara nada en ese extraño lugar, tenia que cuidarlas muy bien…

- Vamonos chicos, ya escucharon a los señores, no es bueno estar aquí…-dijo el faraón en tono serio…-debemos ir a donde esos jinetes nos dijeron…-dijo Yami sabiendo que si los desobedecía, podía significar la muerte…

- ¿Por qué?...

- Por que son almas en pena, que ayudan a viajeros y si no haces las cosas como te dicen o aceptas lo que te ofrecen, ellos mismos te mataran, de la forma más violeta y dolorosa posible…

- Esta bien, ya entendí…-dijo Joey levantándose de su lugar, aun con la piel muy crispada…

- ¿Y donde esta las afueras de la ciudad?...-pregunto Yugi ya que estaban en un cruce de 4 caminos y como no conocían el lugar, no sabían cual camino tomar…

- Vamos por ahí…-señalo el faraón un camino muy seguro de que era el correcto…

- ¿Como sabes?…-pregunto Tristan, que estaba abrazado de Joey

- Eso dice el rotulo…-señalo la flecha que señalaba ese camino y bajo de ella decía "Limites de la ciudad"

- Desde cuando esta ese rotulo ahí…-dijo Joey con más miedo, ya que en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, no habían visto ningún rotulo ni señalización…

- Algunas cosas, es mejor no saberlas…

Contesto Yami mientras que con una mano tomaba ambas velas y con la otra tomaba la mano a Yugi, Tea se quería aferrar al faraón una vez más, pero este se le adelanto…y a la castaña se le hizo muy difícil alcanzarlo…

Caminaron unos minutos, y llegaron al limite de la ciudad, lo supieron por el rotulo que decía, "Bienvenidos a Yipan" y en ese sitio habían luces no estaba tan oscuro como al centro de la ciudad, tocaron en una casa que tenia mas luces que las demás, les abrieron enseguida, miraron ambas velas que llevaba Yami y sin dudar les dieron resguardo…

- Que suerte…-dijeron los chicos, ya que podrían descansar unas horas bajo un techo…Yami apago las velas y las coloco en la mesa, se quito su capa y la coloco a un lado de las velas…

Se acomodaron en el piso de aquella casa hecha de madera, y a pesar de ser el piso, les pareció muy cómodo y con un par de mantas sobre sus cuerpos, pudieron descansar y sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar del miedo y frió…

4 horas después cuando los primeros rayos de sol se pintaban en el horizonte, supieron que era tiempo de marcharse, obedeciendo aquellas extrañas figuras…

Agradecieron a los dueños de aquella casa su hospitalidad, mientras que el faraón iba por su capa noto algo que le extraño…ambas velas que habia puesto a aun lado de su elegante capa roja, ya no eran velas, si no que al verlas mas a la luz, ambas parecían huesos…a los 4 restantes se les crispo la piel y salieron corriendo del lugar…

Justo al hacerlo encontraron el vehiculo extraño, ya que no recordaban que lo hubieran dejado ahí, lo que fue aun mas extraño que el tanque del combustible estaba completamente lleno...aquellos jinetes habían cumplido con su palabra…no hicieron mas preguntas, Joey arranco el vínculo y se marcharon…

¿Que habrá pasado ese dia? ¿En verdad aquellas figuras eran almas en pena que ayudaban a los viajeros?…debía de serlo, ya que consiguieron albergue y el tanque lleno como ellos dijeron… días después de ese incidente, Yugi busco el nombre de Yipan en el mapa de Japón, y no encontró esa ciudad, al parecer no existía…

Luego leyeron un articulo del diario, de la "ciudad fantasma", donde se rumoraba, que existió hace mucho tiempo, pero por avaricia y ambición los habitantes se habían matado entre si, hasta que toda la ciudad desapareció…ahora aparecía en noches como esa, en busca de almas de personas malas y aquellas velas que se convirtieron en hueso fueron su salvación, ya que los que las llevaban no eran personas malignas, que no necesitaban quedarse en esa ciudad para siempre…

Yugi y sus amigos ya no quisieron saber nada de esa noche de brujas, en la cual algo muy extraño les sucedió, algo que preferían no volver a vivir, lo que les quedo muy claro, fue que la próxima noche de brujas ya no se irían de fiesta, mejor se quedarían seguros en casa, ya que nunca se sabe cuando la muerte…puede visitarte…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Wueno gente así termina este fic, espero que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Fue en parte una leyenda urbana del país de mi nena…

HOLLY: Hai eso ocurrió en una de las villas de la zona rural de mi país, se rumoraba de esos jinetes que si los veías a los ojos encontrabas la muerte, nunca se supo ni sabe si en verdad han aparecido, o complemente solo son supersticiones, pero aun así me pareció interesante, además quería poner una leyenda urbana de mi tierra, compartirla con ustedes…

YAMI: Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado…

YUGI: Les deseamos una feliz noche de brujas…

TRISTAN: Ojala y algo como lo que nos sucedió a nosotros no les pase a ustedes…

YAMI: Solo fue actuación…

JOEY: Aunque nos dios mucho miedo…

HOLLY: Wueno esperamos sus comentarios…

YAMI: Hasta el próximo fic…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
